


Jimmy Was A Man

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Series: Supernatural: One Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, pre-Castiel Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a life before Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Was A Man

James “Jimmy” Novak was just another run of the mill, average man. He went to work from 9 A.M. to 5 P.M. every Monday through Friday. Every one of those days, around 6:15 P.M., he entered through the front door of his suburban Illinois home. The smell of that night’s dinner would waft under his nose as Claire wrapped his arms around him in a thrilled greeting. He would smile, because he couldn’t ask for a better wife and his daughter’s smile made his heart soar. At the dinner table Claire would tell them of her adventures at school, she was a good child. Every Sunday, he woke at 7 A.M. and donned what Amelia called his ‘Sunday Suit’ and went to church with his family. He loved hearing Amelia sing in the choir. They would head home and things seemed perfect. Jimmy Novak was a man. Just a man. Jimmy Novak never wanted to be anything but a man.


End file.
